A device that shuts out smoke and harmful gases during fire by opening and closing a screen that is on the front side of an opening for an elevator has been known, such as referred to in the below stated Patent Literature 1 and 2. Here, the invention mentioned in Patent Literature 1 (Tokuhyo Hei 10-506158 Official Gazette) is directed to rolling down a reinforced curtain on the front side of an elevator opening when necessary.
In this invention, ferromagnetic side rails are located on both sides of the elevator opening and flexible magnetic strips are placed at both ends of both sides of the screen. Also, the reinforced curtain that makes up the screen has a structure that makes it possible for the screen to be rolled up or down by a pair of pulleys located at both ends of the space bar, situated at the ends of the curtain as a space bar to roll such curtain up.
Also, there is a motor-driven drive method that freely rotates forward and backward above the above stated opening; the shaft of this drive method is connected to Pulley #1 and by rolling in and rolling back the connection cord rolled up by the pair of pulleys on both sides of the above stated space bar, it is possible to move the above stated screen to these opening and closing positions. In this case, when rolling the screen down, it is possible to use the dead weight of the curtain rolled into the space bar to lower it.
Also, Patent Literature 2 (Tokukai 2005-113509 Official Gazette) mentions an invention as summarized below, which improves on the above stated Patent Literature 1 invention. This invention of Patent Literature 2 deals with a screen device that closes at least part of an opening with a flexible screen material whose top end is anchored at the top end of the opening, and is characterized by making it possible for the previously stated opening to open by placing a flexible adhesion method on both ends of the previously stated screen material, and rolling up the strip or line form flexible material attached to the screen material along with adhering in an attachable and removable manner both ends of the screen through such adhesion method.
In addition, those with a manual or electronic rotating drive winding shaft located on the upper part of the above stated opening, move the above stated screen material vertically by rolling up or back the above stated flexible material through such winding shaft, and also utilize silica cloth or glass cloth that is high in fire-resistance for the above stated screen material are mentioned as well.                Patent Literature 1—Tokuhyo Hei 10-506158 Official Gazette        Patent Literature 2—Tokukai 2005-113509 Official Gazette        
When setting a smoke-suppressant device with the above mentioned widely known screen material on the opening of an elevator, for example, it is structured in such a way that such screen material is adhered and anchored utilizing flexible magnetic strips to the ferromagnetic frame form on both sides of the opening or side rails. Due to this structure, there was a fault in that the flexible magnetic strips used for adhesion anchoring themselves would lose magnetism due to flames or high temperature and the screen material would separate from the opening, even if highly fire-resistant material was used for the screen material. In other words, the fault was that regular flexible magnetic strips can not be used as a smoke-suppressant device requiring fire-resistant capabilities, as there were problems with loss of magnetism at temperatures of over approximately 600° C.